Broken Hearts and Battle Scars
by My Whole Life Is Thunder
Summary: One of those Gibbs adopts little Tony stories. Five year old Tony has been abused his whole life. Whenever his father gets caught. Tony ends up being shoved into a foster home. Gibbs has been lost and alone since Shannon and Kelly were murdered. One day Jimmy convinces him to become a foster parent. Can these two broken souls find healing in one another? Rated T for child abuse.
1. Two Broken Hearts

Tony watched as his match box car glided across the hardwood floor. The metal car bumped into one of the legs of the coffee table. The five year old inched across the floor on his stomach and picked up the tiny yellow car. The toy and Tony had a lot in common. Both had gained far too many battle scars in their short lives. Both had been stuck with somebody who would rather hurt them than love them and treat them the way they deserved but the car was at least in a better place now. While Tony kept getting dealt into abusive situations. Tony had stolen the car from his last foster home. He took it right off his foster brother's dresser. While the social worker waited downstairs. Once again believing that Senior had been rehabilitated. That's how it had been his whole life. Most kids went to summer camps or vacation homes on beaches and in exotic places. Tony he went to foster homes. Five homes in five years. Five horror stories but he always ended up back with Senior. Who once the social worker left for the last time turned back into the abusive maniac he really was. He set the car down and pushed it across the floor once again. He knew that stealing was wrong and illegal but he didn't care. After the way Brody and the Walker's had treated him. They were somehow almost worse than Senior, almost. He deserved a little something. For the past five months the toy had been his favorite and only toy. Of course Teresa had called Senior and asked if he had seen Brody's car. Tony had lied and said he didn't have it but he thought he saw it under the porch. Lying another sin but again he didn't care. Tony heard a car pull into the driveway. He ran over, grabbed the car, and started to run towards his room but, he was already too late. Senior opened the door and started to walk inside. Tony saw his dad out of the corner of his eye and tried to stop but he was unsuccessful and ended crashing right into his father's legs. Senior stumbled back and Tony fell hard on his butt, the car went flying out of his hands and hit Senior in the face.

"GOD DAMMIT!" Senior snapped.

"Oh I am sorry." Tony apologized.

"What the hell is this?" Senior demanded picking up the toy car and shoving it in Tony's face.

"A toy car." Tony replied.

"Is this the car that went missing from your last foster home?!" Senior demanded.

"Yes sir" Tony admitted.

"Really?! After you swore to me you didn't have it! I told that bitch you didn't have it! I cannot believe I am raising a good for nothing liar! As if the lies weren't bad enough Brody climbed under the porch looking for it and got poked in the forehead with a stick! He had to get stitches! Does that make you feel good? You lied and stole and as a result an innocent kid go hurt!" Senior roared.

"Sorry, I know it's wrong but Brody just stomped on it and dropped it out the window. He didn't care about his toys." Tony apologized.

"So?! They are still his even if he mistreats them! You piss the bed every night! Maybe I should take that away from you!" Senior snapped.

"I'm sorry sir." Tony apologized.

"I don't want to hear it! I am sure it's another lie anyway!" Senior yelled picking Tony up and slamming the door with one swift move.

"I will give the car back. Just please don't hurt me." Tony begged.

"It's too late for that!" Senior snapped.

* * *

><p>Tony kicked and cried as he tried to fight himself away from his father. Senior stormed up the stairs to his room. He slammed the door behind him and threw Tony onto the bed. He ran over picked Tony again, punched him in the face, then threw him back down. Tony closed his eyes and shrank down. If he knew Senior then he knew that things would only get worse. After so many minutes of kicks, punches, throws, and shakes. The closed eyes from fear transformed into blacking out and unconsciousness. When Tony's pulse became weak, Senior threw him back down and left him bloody, beaten, and broken on the floor. More time passed and Tony lay on the floor slowly coming back to consciousness. Still trapped in darkness and unable to move but able to feel the crushing pain. Some more time passed and Tony was still trapped. Only now he heard voices above him. It was his nanny's voice and the voices of two other grown-ups yelling medical terms. If his nanny had been home this would never have happened. She was his sole protector. Unfortunately for him his nanny had to attend the funeral of a beloved relative that day and had missed work. His nanny being away was why he only ended up in foster care over the summer. During those months his nanny went back to Costa-Rica to visit her parents and give her sister some respite in caring for them. That meant that Senior was free to abuse and torment his son all he wanted. Senior didn't give a crap about him. All he cared about was his business and making money. So there was a summer nanny but she was more interested in Senior and the grown-up favors she gave him. Than she was in Tony's well being. He felt his nanny stroke his hair and kiss him on the forehead.<p>

"Oh you poor, poor child. I cannot believe he treats you this way." She whispered in her soft Spanish accent.

* * *

><p>Gibbs stood in front of the two grave-stones with his hands shoved his pockets. In just a few weeks it would be twenty-four years since they were taken from him. He shivered slightly and pulled his jacket close to him. He looked at the sky it was getting dark fast. He looked back at the yellow Charger parked on the hill and thought back to where he had just been. Suddenly he wished he had never listened to Jimmy. It was a stupid idea. It really was. It was a mistake but it was too late to turn back now. He had already filled out the paperwork and somehow been approved. Now all he could do was wait until he got the call that he a child was coming to his house.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think so far? Should I continue? If I do, I will start updating regularly as soon as I complete "To Rebuild and Move On" which should be this weekend.**


	2. Needs To Be Done

It was touch and go most of the night and into the first day Tony was in the hospital. Miraculously though the child survived. However he had fallen into a coma and nearly two weeks later he had not yet woken up. The doctors were unsure whether or not he would ever wake-up and if he did what damage would be done. His father Anthony DiNozzo Senior was arrested and finally stripped of all parental rights. His social-worker Teresa was now holding the young child's fate in her hands. Unfortunately for him Teresa cared for Tony about as much as Senior did. On Tony's fourteenth day in a coma, Teresa was summoned to the hospital to discuss the child's fate.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Albert." Dr. Wilkes greeted.

"Good afternoon, Dr. Wilkes. Is Tony awake yet?" Teresa asked.

"I am afraid he has yet to wake-up." Dr. Wilkes replied.

"How many machines is he on?" Teresa replied.

"At this point he is on a vent at about seventy percent, a feeding tube, a heart monitor, machines to ensure that all waste is removed from his body, and IV's for pain management." Dr. Wilkes explained.

"Would he expire if he were removed from those machines?" Teresa asked.

"Anthony has very-high brain-activity, all he has to do is wake up but until he does the machines are keeping him comfortable. If we remove them he will struggle to breathe, get no nutrition, and retain all waste. He will die a slow and painful death of malnutrition, suffocation, and sepsis." Dr. Wilkes explained

"Anthony is a difficult child as it is. Who has a history of lying and stealing from his foster families. If he has brain-damage and that history he will be impossible to place." Teresa explained.

"Look my Hippocratic Oath say "first do no harm." I am not going to let a healthy child die just because he may have brain-damage. I am sure that somebody is willing to take him in." Dr. Wilkes replied.

"But he is such a challenge as it is." Teresa argued.

"Some people like a challenge and if you bring this up again I will be forced to report you to your boss." Dr. Wilkes relied picking up his folder and exiting the room.

* * *

><p>Gibbs stopped his cart in front of a large display in the toy department. A case had left him at work almost constantly for the past two weeks but today he was finally able to shop for his upcoming foster-child. In the two weeks had had not heard back from Teresa the social-worker he had spoken too but he had been told outright that it could take some time to get a child. So he spent his first night off in two-weeks not in his basement building a boat and drinking bourbon but buying sheets, pillows, blankets, towels, and kid friendly shampoos, soaps and toothpastes. He had purchased gender neutral clothes in all kids sizes and several in adult small. That way he was covered in every case. Should he get a boy or a girl of any age or even more than one child. He had enough clothes in each size for several days. Since a lot of times fosters were only temporary. He however was wanting a long-term foster that he could adopt. Preferably a hard to place child. He just wanted to be sure to have enough stuff to last until the child was settled. Now he was standing in the toy department collecting children's toys for every age group and gender. He placed the play-set in his cart and pushed it down the aisle. As he was turning into the main aisle his cart crashed into another. He looked up and saw that Fornell was pushing the other cart. Emily was standing a few feet back holding a small plush bear that was dressed up like a detective. When she saw Jethro she hid the bear behind her back.<p>

"Hi Tobais." Gibbs greeted.

"Hi Jethro" Fornell replied.

"How are you guys holding up?" Gibbs asked.

"Not great it's been harder on Emily than me naturally but she is talking to the counselor and school and her friends are extremely supportive." Fornell replied.

"That's good but how are _you_? You lost somebody too." Gibbs replied.

"I haven't started back to work yet but I made Emily go back to school the second week after it happened. At her age it's best to keep things as normal as possible. Me I just can't stop thinking that she is still here. Like I will come in at night and expect her to be in bed. I will come in and expect that dinner will be cooking. I will here Emily coming home from school, think it's her, and get up to help her bring the groceries in or ask her how her day is going." Fornell explained.

"I am sorry Tobais, I remember that feeling when I lost Shannon." Gibbs apologized.

"I can't talk about this anymore." Fornell replied.

"OK" Gibbs replied.

"So what's going on with you? What's with all the kiddie stuff? You have a new hobby?" Fornell asked.

"No I uh I applied to be a foster-parent and was gathering supplies." Gibbs replied.

"Well I'd say you are covered for anything but the kid is going to need a lot more clothes." Fornell replied.

"I know this is just generic stuff I can have on hand. Once the kid is settled in I will take them to the store and let them get whatever they want. I want to do a long-term foster. One I have my kid I will donate anything I don't need to Abby's church." Gibbs explained.

"That's smart." Fornell replied.

"Thanks" Gibbs replied.

"Your welcome and good luck" Fornell replied.

"I am going to need it. I have a feeling I am going to get a kid real soon and with everything with Diane and the anniversary of Shannon and Kelly coming up." Gibbs replied.

"You sure you are up for this?" Fornell asked.

"It is something I have to do." Gibbs replied.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Since I got enough positive feedback to continue this story. I wanted to update now while I have time and inspiration. I will try to update this weekend but only if I get time. New chapter will be up soon though. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	3. Somewhere Out There

It was now February the twentieth two thousand and fifteen. Another week had passed since the incident with Tony's social worker Teresa and Tony still lay in his coma. He had woken up a couple of times over the past week but never for more than half and hour and he was unable to communicate both times he came around. Still the medical team at DC Children's were confident that he would wake-up completely soon and make full recovery. Of course when he finally did wake-up. There would be another challenge to face. Where would Tony go when he was released from the hospital? Thus far Teresa hadn't even made an attempt to find Tony a foster family. Even knowing that he had woken-up twice. She still pushed for him to be removed from all machines. On the afternoon of the twentieth Dr. Albert and his nurse Jamie were standing beside Tony's bed.

"Has the little guy had any visitors?" Jamie asked.

"Nobody to visit him. His mom died when he was a baby and his dad is locked up for putting him in the coma. No other family to speak of." Dr. Albert explained.

"So what's going to happen to him when he wakes up?" Jamie asked.

"I guess he will go into foster care." Dr. Albert replied.

"Poor guy." Jamie sighed.

"I know and his social worker seems to think he is a bad kid." Dr. Albert replied.

"So placing him will be hard." Jamie added.

"I know" Dr. Albert replied.

"I just hope that he gets lucky and is put in a good home." Jamie added.

"Kids like him aren't usually though. That's the sad thing." Dr. Albert sighed.

"Well maybe there is somebody out there who is OK with taking in a troubled and damaged child and making sure they get a good life." Jamie suggested.

* * *

><p>Gibbs made his way down to autopsy. He just had to get the report from Ducky and then he was going to head back upstairs, report back to his team, and then contact Teresa. He knew it had only been three weeks but he was starting to worry that he would never get a foster child. Maybe there was a mistake and he hadn't been approved to be a foster parent after all. He remembered when he first got the news that he had been approved. He had his reservations but he wanted to do it more than anything. Of course he knew that it would be hard. Especially with his job with NCIS but he could make it work. He wanted nothing more than to give a little boy or girl a chance at a better life or maybe even several little boys and or girls. He may even try to foster to adopt. Foster care wasn't permanent but most adoptions were and he loved the idea of having a second chance at raising a child.<p>

"Oh hi Gibbs!" Jimmy greeted.

"Hey Palmer. Where's Ducky?" Gibbs asked.

"Making a phone call. He will be back soon." Jimmy replied.

"He have the report yet?" Gibbs asked.

"Almost he just has to confirm something with the local Medical Examiner's office." Jimmy replied.

"OK I can wait." Gibbs replied.

"Have you heard anything about being a foster-father." Jimmy replied.

"I was approved five weeks ago but haven't heard anything since." Gibbs replied.

"Oh well again it can take a while to get a kid." Jimmy replied.

"I know but I still want to contact Teresa though." Gibbs replied.

"She your social worker?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes" Gibbs replied.

"Well I hope she can give you good news." Jimmy replied.

"Yeah me too." Gibbs replied.

"What do you want in a foster kid?" Jimmy asked.

"What do you mean?" Gibbs questioned.

"Do you want a girl or a boy? Older or younger?" Jimmy clarified.

"I kind of want a younger kid but I don't really mind either way. I did say I would be OK with taking in a troubled child. So I will probably get an older one." Gibbs explained.

"Well I hope you get good news." Jimmy replied.

"Yeah me too but I do feel like there is a child out there who really needs me." Gibbs replied.

"I am sure there is." Jimmy agreed.

* * *

><p>Tony stirred in his hospital bed. He tried to sit up but something was holding him down. He let his eyes adjust to the light and that's when he realized that he was in a hospital. Why was he in a hospital? The last thing he remembered was playing with his toy car but that didn't explain why he was in the hospital. Suddenly it all came rushing back to him. Senior coming home and catching him with the toy car. The way he yelled at him and called him a liar and a thief. Being carried off to Senior's room. The way his father beat him. He wondered where his dad was now. He hoped that he wasn't here in the hospital with him but if his dad wasn't at the hospital or didn't come. That meant that he had lost custody again. Which meant that he was going into another foster home and his previous experience with foster homes were anything but positive. In fact they always ended up somehow being worse than Senior. Of course every-time he got back to Senior, he was even meaner than before. If the pattern continued. The foster home was heading to would be an unimaginable hell beyond hell. Suddenly he wished that he had died from his injuries. He thought about telling an adult how he felt but all adults were the same. They would all say that. "You just worrying for nothing and you should just wait and see because you will end up in a great foster home." Of course he would see right through that lie. Things never worked out for him. Seriously? What were the odds that somewhere out there, there was a good person willing to take him in and raise him as his or her own?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Admittedly a filler chapter but Tony will meet Gibbs in the next chapter and it will get better from there. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	4. February 28th 2015

Gibbs opened his eyes and instantly forced them closed again. He didn't want to wake-up today. It was February 28th AKA his least favorite day of the year. The anniversary of the worst day of his life. Today was twenty-four years since Shannon and Kelly were killed. His alarm clock rang, he yanked it from the wall and threw it across the room. He wasn't going to work today. He never went to work on the anniversary. By this point he didn't even have to call in. Everybody just said they would see him in a couple of days, on Monday, or when he was feeling better. He was glad that by this year Bishop was trained just like everybody else and new better than to call and check on him. Like she had the year before. It was a standard rookie mistake Dorneget had made it three years ago, McGee had made it when he was new, so had Ziver, and Nardo. Even Leon had made the mistake years ago when he was his Probie. He didn't explode anymore like he did when one of his teammates made the fatal mistake back when he was Mike's, Probie but he still wasn't pleasant and made it abundantly clear that he didn't want to talk to anyone. Yes he was depressed by the loss of his family but he didn't want to talk about it. He just wanted to lie in bed, work on whatever he was building in his workshop at the time, and then drink himself into oblivion. At least this year there weren't any newbie who knew him well enough to know about Shannon and Kelly. Which meant that he was free of calls. So when his phone rang at nine in the morning. He was extremely confused. He tried to ignore it but after whoever was calling tried to call back for the third time. He reached over and grabbed his phone. When he saw who was calling he almost dropped the device. It was Teresa the social worker.

"Hello?"

"Jethro, it's Teresa from DCF."

"Oh Teresa what can I do for you?"

"I have a child for you."

"You do?"

"Yes now it would have to be an immediate placement. Can you handle that?"

"Oh yeah I have had everything I need for weeks."

"Great, we will be there in fifteen minutes."

"Aren't you supposed to give at least a few hours notice?"

"Look I have a kid for you. Do you want him or not? Because if not I will take him to the boy's home and let them deal with him."

"Oh no I will take him in, I just need to get changed."

"Fine"

* * *

><p>Tony stared out the window of Teresa's car. He had finally been released from the hospital that morning but he wasn't sure if that was good or bad. He was glad to be out of the hospital because he hated hospitals but unfortunately being out of the hospital meant that he had to go to another foster home. Beside him Teresa was talking into her phone. To somebody named Gibbs. From the sound of it this Gibbs person was going to be his new foster parent. Tony rested his chin on the door and hoped against hope that this Gibbs was nice.<p>

"Well I got you into a foster home. So you don't have to go to the boy's home." Teresa replied snapping her phone shut.

"You did? What's their name?" Tony asked.

"His name is Gibbs and he is a Marine." Teresa replied.

"What's he like?" Tony asked.

"I don't know for sure but ideally he is like the Great Santini." Teresa replied.

"Who's that?" Tony asked.

"Somebody who would be able to keep a lying, thieving monster like you in line." Teresa explained.

"I'm not a monster." Tony sniffed.

"You stole from your last foster family, lied to them, and made their poor son who was just a sweet little boy get injured. You realize that he could have lost an eye climbing under that porch? That stick was pretty far in his forehead." Teresa explained.

"I didn't mean for him to get hurt." Tony whimpered.

"Well he did and now you are a troubled child and nobody really wants a troubled child. Unless they are ready to teach them how to behave." Teresa explained.

"I don't want to be troubled." Tony sniffed.

"Should have thought of that before you started acting like such a little jerk." Teresa retorted.

"I just wanted the car. I never had a toy before." Tony sobbed.

"Well good because toys are for good girls and boys." Teresa replied.

* * *

><p>Gibbs forced himself out of bed. He tossed his NCIS t-shirt over a gray long sleeved shirt and pulled on a pair of jeans. He put on the sneakers he wore when he was off. Walked into the bathroom splashed some water in his face, brushed his teeth, and hair. He had just finished getting ready when he heard somebody knocking on the door. He moved as fast as he could downstairs and swung the door open. Standing on the porch was Teresa the social-worker.<p>

"Hello Teresa, it is good to see you." Gibbs greeted.

"Hello Agent Gibbs, I am glad you could take this kid off my hands." Teresa replied.

"Oh it's no problem." Gibbs replied.

"There is something you should know about this kid." Teresa replied.

"What? Is he sick? I don't know if I can handle a sick kid." Gibbs replied.

"He isn't sick" Teresa replied.

"Then what's do I need to know about him?" Gibbs asked.

"Well you said you wanted a troubled child. Are you still up for that?" Teresa asked.

"Yeah" Gibbs replied.

"Good because this kid is a real piece of work." Teresa replied.

"How so?" Gibbs asked.

"Well he is only five years old and is already on the road to Juvenile Hall." Teresa explained.

"What? Why?" Gibbs asked.

"He robbed his last foster family and then lied to an assaulted his birth father. Personally I think he would be better off locked up with the adults." Teresa explained.

"WOW" Gibbs replied.

"You still want him?" Teresa asked.

"Of course, I made that promise." Gibbs replied.

"Very well" Teresa replied.

"Just bring him over." Gibbs replied.

"TONY GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" Teresa called.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for dragging this out so long but the meeting will happen in the next chapter. What will Gibbs think of Teresa's claims about Tony? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	5. New Family

Gibbs had no idea what he had gotten himself into. From the way Teresa talked it sounded like this Tony kid was a monster. He had to take him in though. If he didn't Tony would end up going to the boy's home and never knowing love. If Tony really did have all those problems. He would need all the love and support he could get or else he would end up in prison before he was seventeen. He had seen that happen far too many times to risk letting it happen to Tony. He heard Teresa scream at the kid to get his ass over here. That was no way to talk to a child even a misbehaving one.

"Isn't that a little rough to talk to a child?" Gibbs asked.

"He is monster." Teresa replied.

* * *

><p>Tony stood by the car. He could not believe the things that Teresa was saying about him. She was making him up as some kind of monster. He was sure that Gibbs would change his mind and he would be shipped off to the boy's home. She heard Teresa screaming for him to get his ass over here. He picked up his bag and walked over towards Teresa and Gibbs.<p>

"Hello sir I am Tony." Tony greeted.

* * *

><p>Gibbs studied the boy in front him. He seriously doubted that this boy was capable of attacking a fully grown man. He was short, scrawny, and looked scared to death. He had bruises all over his face, arms, and legs. If anything the kid tried to fight his father out of self-defense.<p>

"Hi Tony I am Gibbs." Gibbs greeted.

"OK, Mr. Gibbs you need to fill out some paperwork and then Tony is your problem." Teresa replied.

"I hardly think he's a problem." Gibbs argued.

"Just get to know him." Teresa replied.

* * *

><p>Gibbs filled out the necessary paperwork and then Teresa left. Leaving him alone with Tony. Ever since he arrived the child was sitting on the floor starring at his shoes. He hadn't spoken or moved at all. If he hadn't heard the boy introduce himself. He would seriously doubt that the child could even talk. He wondered what the boy's past was like. His real past. Not the one Teresa had fabricated. Why would somebody lie about a child being aggressive and ill behaved, especially a social worker. Wasn't it there job to make sure that children were safe and loved? Why would she make it harder for Tony to find a loving and supporting foster family and end up ditched in the boys home? He slowly made his way over to the boy and tried to stroke the boy's cheek. The boy flinched violently. He persisted to then threw himself down on the floor, buried his face in the carpet, and started to scream and cry.<p>

"NOOO! Don't hurt meee!" Tony screamed.

"Tony I am not going to hurt you." Gibbs assured.

"Don't hurt! Don't hurt!" Tony pleaded.

"Tony did people hurt you before?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes" Tony replied.

"Who hurt you?" Gibbs asked.

"Everybody" Tony sniffed.

"Did Teresa hurt you?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes" Tony replied.

"Where?" Gibbs asked.

"She slapped me in the face." Tony sniffed.

"Really? When?" Gibbs asked.

"Yesterday at the hospital." Tony replied.

"You were at the hospital yesterday?" Gibbs asked.

"My daddy hurt me." Tony sniffed.

"Oh Tony I am so sorry." Gibbs apologized.

* * *

><p>Gibbs could not believe what Tony had just told him. He knew that something was up with Teresa but he never imagined it would be this bad. He should have known though. The way she talked to Tony should have given it away. The thing that really shocked him though. Was the fact that Tony had been hurt so severely he had been hospitalized. During the hour and a half that he was filling out paperwork and talking to Teresa. She had not said a word about Tony being in the hospital. Wasn't that something that he should have known? He knew that he could not let this slide. He took his phone upstairs into his room and called Child Protective Services.<p>

"DC Child Protective Services. This is Pamela speaking, how may I help you?"

"Hello Pamela, this is Jethro Gibbs."

"Oh Mr. Gibbs you are one of our foster fathers. I see here that young Tony DiNozzo was placed in your custody this morning."

"Yes he just arrived about two hours ago."

"Is there a problem?"

"Your damn right there's a problem."

"I am sorry to hear that. What is going on with Tony?"

"Tony is not the problem mam, I need to report one of your social workers for abuse."

"Teresa Higgins?"

"Yes"

"She's had issues before."

"And you let her keep her job?"

"Unfortunately we never had enough proof to terminate her."

"Well I have proof. What do I do?"

"What is the proof?"

"Tony claims she slapped him and there is a hand-print on his face in the shape of her hand."

"Photograph the injury and bring it in."

"He also said he was in the hospital yesterday."

"Yes his father beat him into a coma. Teresa didn't tell you that?"

"No! God how long was the poor kid out?"

"Three weeks"

"Why didn't she tell me?"

"I don't know but again please photograph the wound. Though neglecting to inform you of Tony's injuries and hospitalization is proof enough to fire her.

"About Tony does he have any history of stealing or aggression?"

"He had one incident of stealing a toy car from his previous foster home but that is the only complaint we have against _Tony_. Teresa on the other hand and his father have tons of complaints."

"I will photograph Tony's injury and send it to you."

"Thank you so much Gibbs. I hope this enough to get rid of her."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tony is finally loved and Gibbs reported Teresa. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	6. Trust Issues

Ton had only been with Gibbs a few hours and he was already in love with the little guy. He had called photographed the slap mark on Tony's face and after a quick phone call to McGee. Claiming he wanted to email a picture to a friend. He had sent the picture to Pamela. Now all he had to do was pray that Teresa lost her job. At least part of the nightmare was over and Gibbs had the rest of the day to just be with his boy. _His boy_, maybe he was being a bit presumptuous but he was already planning on adopting Tony. He knew that he could never make up for or undo what Tony had been through but he could at least give the little guy the love he deserved. Tony had been in his care for ten hours and he had not moved from his spot on the living room floor. He just sat there hugging his legs to his chest and rocking back and forth. It was painfully clear to Gibbs that Tony was almost as broken as he was. Except he was an old man and Tony was just a child. He put dinner in the oven. and then walked back into the living room. He knelt down until he was eye level with Tony.

"Hey little guy are you ready to see your room, yet?" Gibbs asked.

"No" Tony replied.

"OK well I want to put you in bed by nine. So just anytime before then." Gibbs replied.

"Yeah OK" Tony replied.

"Tony, you know that you are safe here right?" Gibbs asked.

"That's what they all say!" Tony snapped.

"Tony, please believe me. I am not like your other foster parents. I wanted to take in a foster child because I have a lot of love to give." Gibbs assured.

"Nobody could ever love me. My dad said so." Tony argued.

"Tony, your dad lied." Gibbs replied.

* * *

><p>Tony watched as Gibbs walked back into the kitchen. He wished that he could figure his latest foster father out. He acted like and claimed that he really did care for him but that's how it always started in his foster homes. Then once he was settled in and trusted them. They would start abusing and tormenting him. Still Gibbs seemed different from the others but he was smart enough not to trust anyone.<p>

"Come on little guy, dinner is ready." Gibbs called.

"I'm not hungry." Tony muttered.

"Come on you didn't eat lunch. You need to at least try to eat." Gibbs replied.

"OK" Tony reluctantly agreed.

* * *

><p>Gibbs looked back at Tony who was slowly following him into the kitchen. This was the first time Tony had moved since coming inside with Teresa. A sick feeling washed over him when he noticed that the child walked with a limp. He hoped that was just a temporary result of Tony's latest injuries and not something the poor kid would have to live with for the rest of his life. Bad enough he had the mental effects of his abuse but he didn't deserve to have physical reminders as well. He wished that the poor kid would just learn to trust him. He would never hurt a child but he would damn sure hurt an adult who mistreated children. If he ever ran into Teresa, Tony's father, or any of his past foster parents. They had better pray it was in a court-room or some other place where he would be arrested for assault if he attacked them. He entered the kitchen and helped Tony into his chair and then served him his dinner, before sitting down and serving himself. Tony picked at his food and then finally at about half before asking to be excused. Gibbs reluctantly agreed. It was a casserole in a box that he had picked up at the grocery store that was pretty filling. Tony was a small boy and half a serving may have been enough for him. After dinner Tony went back to his spot on the living room floor. Gibbs washed their dishes and tired to come up with a way to get the child to warm up to him and come out of his shell. After dinner he sat beside Tony and waited for him to say something, anything at all. Finally he looked at his watch and saw that it was eight-thirty.<p>

"Tony, come on little fella it's time to get ready for bed." Gibbs said.

"OK" Tony mumbled.

* * *

><p>Tony went with Gibbs upstairs. He followed his newest foster dad into the upstairs bathroom. While Gibbs went to the hall closet to get a fresh towel and wash cloth for him. Tony climbed onto the toiler and relieved himself. He hadn't gone in hours. Not since just after he had arrived to Gibbs's house. Of course he hadn't eaten or drank anything between leaving the hospital and eating the dinner that Gibbs had made for him. Gibbs came back into the bathroom, picked him up, and started to lower him into the bathtub. Tony panicked. He remembered the baths Senior used to get him. Scalding hot water unless it was a really cold night. Then it was ice cold and Senior would just leave him on the cold floor with nothing but his wet towel.<p>

"NOOOO!" Tony screamed.

"Tony it's OK. I am just giving you a bath." Gibbs assured.

"It burns!" Tony cried.

"Tony, I haven't even put you in yet." Gibbs replied.

"No! No! No!" Tony cried as Gibbs lowered him into the tub.

* * *

><p>No matter how hard Tony fought against Gibbs he couldn't get away. Finally he was almost touching the water. There was no hope now he was going to be burned. His body made contact with the water and to his surprise it wasn't burning hot or freezing cold. It was nice. Gibbs grabbed two brightly colored bottles and set them on the edge of the tub. Gibbs picked up one of the bottles and squirted the strawberry scented liquid and then started to rub it into his hair. After that he picked up a plastic cup filled it with water and carefully poured it over his head. Gibbs dipped his hands into the water and rinsed the shampoo off and then picked up the soap bottle. This one smelled like cherry. The scents were a little girly but Tony didn't mind. He liked being loved and nurtured. Maybe this Gibbs guy wasn't so bad after all. Gibbs got him cleaned up, rinsed off and then picked him out of the tub pulled the plug out of the drain, and dried him off. He picked up a pair of blue pajamas and started to get him dressed. The shirt was baggy and the pants ended up falling down as soon as Gibbs moved his hand away.<p>

"Looks like this pair is a little big for you. I have a smaller pair but they are a bit babyish for a five year old." Gibbs commented picking up a slightly smaller pair of pajamas that had duckies and alphabet blocks on them.

"It's OK" Tony replied.

"We can go shopping for a pair you like tomorrow though." Gibbs replied.

"Yeah" Tony agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tony is starting to trust Gibbs but there is still a long way to go. In the next chapter Gibbs introduces Tony to the team. How will they react? Especially since Jimmy is the only one Gibbs told about being a foster parent. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	7. Night Terror

While Gibbs fell asleep that night. He pictured all the things he would get to do with Tony. He just wished that his dad was still alive. Jack would have adored Tony, had he gotten the chance to meet him. Jack had been gone almost a year now. It was actually in the hours after his dad's funeral that Jimmy had first suggested being a foster-parent. Back then Gibbs had laughed it off. It seemed like a stupid idea to him. He was too old and his job was too dangerous for him to be a proper foster-parent. After months of pestering though. Jimmy had finally worn him down and he had gone to Child Services and applied and the rest was history. He was almost asleep when he heard frantic screams coming from Tony's room. He ran across the hall and discovered his son, thrashing on the bed, screaming, and crying. His face was red and he was gasping for breath. He made his way over to the bed and carefully tried to shake his son awake.

"NOOOOOOO! STOP! HELP! NO! NO! NOOOO!" Tony cried.

"Tony, it's OK son. You are just having a nightmare." Gibbs assured.

"NO! NO! NOOO!" Tony cried.

"Tony, wake up." Gibbs called softly as he shook Tony slightly harder.

"No!... Gi...Gibbs?" Tony asked finally pulling himself from his nightmare.

"It's OK, you were having a nightmare but you are awake now." Gibbs assured, picking Tony up and placing him on his lap.

"I'm OK?" Tony asked.

"Yeah you are just fine. Aw Tony I think you wet the bed." Gibbs replied noticing how wet Tony's pants and the bed were.

"Sorry" Tony apologized making himself smaller.

"It's OK. I can get you cleaned up and change the sheets." Gibbs assured.

"No hurt?" Tony asked.

"Of course not." Gibbs assured.

"But I am keeping you up." Tony replied shyly.

"It's OK, I don't mind." Gibbs assured.

* * *

><p>Tony buried his face in Gibbs's chest. He could not believe that his newest foster-father wasn't mad at him for wetting the bed. Senior and every other foster-parent he had been with yelled at him and knocked him around for this. Even more surprising was the fact that Gibbs was holding him so close. He didn't even care that Tony was wet. Gibbs carried him to the bathroom and ran the water. When the tub was full he carefully lowered him inside and started cleaning him up. The water was slightly warmer than it was when he got his bath but it was still comfortable. After he was clean Gibbs picked Tony out of the tub and put him in a fresh pair of pajamas. Tony had messed the only pair of pajamas Gibbs had in his size but he had found a pair of sweats for Tony to wear. After Tony was clean, Gibbs cleaned the mattress and put Tony's wet clothes and sheets in the dryer. Since Tony's bed was still damp. Gibbs put him in his bed with him.<p>

"Are you sure it's OK for me to sleep in here?" Tony asked.

"It is just fine." Gibbs assured.

"OK" Tony replied.

* * *

><p>After the ordeal with Tony, Gibbs found himself unable to sleep. His heart was pounding and he felt like he was going to be sick. He could not imagine what had happened in Tony's nightmare. It was painfully obvious that this child had endured horrific child abuse. Gibbs didn't even want to think of the things that this child had been through. Beside him Tony had fallen into a fitful sleep. Every so often the child would let out a small groan or cry out no. Gibbs sat up and readied himself for Tony's inevitable second night-terror.<p>

"No...No" Tony whimpered.

"It's OK, I am here." Gibbs assured.

* * *

><p>Tony woke up screaming three more times that night. At least he only had one accident after the first and worst night-terror. The next morning, Gibbs sneaked downstairs and made breakfast for himself and Tony. When he got back upstairs he found Tony sitting up on the bed looking dejected.<p>

"I knew it was too good to be true." Tony sighed.

"What was too good to be true?" Gibbs asked.

"Gibbs? You're real?" Tony gasped.

"Of course I am real." Gibbs assured.

"Thought you were just a dream." Tony replied.

"No I am real, now come on breakfast is ready and then there are some people I want you to meet. If you are feeling up to it." Gibbs explained.

"Who?" Tony asked.

"Just some friends of mine." Gibbs replied.

"Are they nice like you?" Tony asked.

"Of course they are. Nobody will ever hurt you again." Gibbs assured.

"OK but I want to stay with you." Tony replied.

"Of course, you will stay with me. You are my son." Gibbs assured..

"Really?" Tony asked.

"Yes I was charged to take care of you." Gibbs explained.

* * *

><p>Tony was surprised when Gibbs picked him up and carried him downstairs. He nestled into his newest foster-father's soft, warm body. He remembered how Senior had told him that nobody would ever love him because he was worthless. That was Senior's favorite thing to say to him while he beat him senseless. He wondered why Gibbs was so gentle and why he cared so much for him. He was horrible child after all. He had killed his mother and made his father's life hell. At least that's what Senior had always told him. Maybe none of that was true but probably not. This Gibbs guy was probably to good to be true. He was impossible to love. That was the truth. Gibbs was just being nice to trick him.<p>

"I'm worthless." Tony whispered.

"What did you say?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm worthless and you don't have to pretend to love me anymore." Tony sniffed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know I promised Tony would meet the team in this chapter but I really wanted to write about Tony's first night with Gibbs. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	8. Worthless

Gibbs sat down at the steps and held Tony as close to him as the child would allow. The last time he felt this helpless was the day that Shannon and Kelly died. No five year old should think that they were worthless and didn't deserve love. It broke Gibbs's heart. He knew that Tony wasn't going to be magically cured overnight but he was at least hoping that Tony would have excepted that the love he had for him was real. In his arms, Tony was crying and fighting to get free.

"Nobody will ever love me. I am unlovable." Tony sobbed.

"Tony you are not unlovable." Gibbs assured.

"It's my fault my mommy is dead! And it's my fault that my daddy is so unhappy and has to drink all the time." Tony cried.

* * *

><p>Gibbs couldn't help himself, he started crying right there on the steps. He could not believe the things that this sweet child was saying. What kind of bastard told a child such horrible things? He wished that he could tuck Tony into bed and when he woke him up, he would have been his son all along but that was impossible. All he could do was love and support Tony and be there to pick up the pieces every time he fell apart. Beyond that he had no idea what he was going to do.<p>

"Tony? Do you want breakfast or do you want to go lie down a bit more?" Gibbs asked.

"Not hungry" Tony replied.

"OK I am going to put you back to bed for a bit." Gibbs replied.

"Don't have to do that." Tony replied.

"I want to." Gibbs assured.

* * *

><p>Gibbs carried Tony back into his room. He had already remade Tony's bed early that morning. He carefully placed his son in the bed and tucked him in. He knelt down and kissed the child on the forehead. Tony was still crying but at least he wasn't calling himself worthless anymore. Gibbs pulled the blinds closed and then left the room. He ate breakfast himself and put Tony's plate in the fridge. After he ate he went upstairs and got dressed and ready to go. He walked back into his son's room and stood by the bed. The child clung to his pillow and just looked so lost. Tony finally woke-up a little after eleven. Once he was awake, Gibbs helped Tony get dressed and carried him downstairs to eat his breakfast.<p>

"Are you ready to meet my friends?" Gibbs asked after Tony had finished his breakfast.

"I guess" Tony replied.

"Great, lets go." Gibbs replied.

* * *

><p>Tony could not believe that Gibbs was still being nice to him after all this time. The longest a foster parent had put in the effort to pretend to care before this was the Thomas's. They were his foster family before the Brody's. Even though the Brody's were actually worse the Thomas's were the only foster family that Tony was actually removed from. He had actually been fairly trusting before them but after ending up on the news for your foster parents abuse and then immediately being placed back with your abusive birth father. You lose what little trust you have. After what the Allen's, Gray's, Smith's, Thomas's, Brody's and worst of all his own father and his staff had done to him. He could imagine what this Gibbs would put him through. He would never admit it but he secretly dreaded meeting Gibbs's friends. He pictured them as horrible abusive monster's who put him through unspeakable abuse. Abuse that made the other hell he had endured look like nothing.<p>

"I love you, Tony." Gibbs whispered kissing him on the forehead.

"Yeah, right" Tony scoffed.

"Oh Tony" Gibbs whispered.

* * *

><p>Gibbs tightly gripped his son's hand as they walked through the parking lot of NCIS. He could not wait to introduce Tony to his NCIS family and they would most likely all be there. Nardo would be there for sure since he always worked weekends since that was the time his ex-wife had their kids. He figured that McGee and Bishop would be in working on paper-work and tying up loose ends so they could get time off to attend a mutual friends wedding. Ducky, Abby, and Jimmy all had to be in for at least a couple hours on Sunday's to handle their own paper-work and business. As he walked through the front doors of NCIS. He suddenly began to regret the choice to bring Tony to NCIS. Was it too soon? Was NCIS the best place for Tony? How would he react to the team. More importantly how would the team react to Tony? Going through security was hard because Tony screamed the whole time. He was still in tears when Gibbs carried him into the elevator. Before he pushed any buttons he called Abby, Ducky, and Jimmy and told them to meet him in the bullpen. Saying only that he had a surprise for them. He decided on the bullpen because he figured it would be the least scary place for a small child to be at NCIS. Abby's lab was kind of dark and filled with scary unfamiliar containers and machines and autopsy was well completely inappropriate for a child, who wasn't familiar with the setting or well a patient of Ducky and Jimmy. Once he was off the phone he pressed the button for the squad-room. Tony buried his face in his chest as they rode. Gibbs noticed that Nardo, McGee and Bishop were in the bullpen. So he went and stood in the corner until Abby arrived with Ducky and Jimmy. He waited for Abby, Ducky, and Jimmy to join the team.<p>

"Everybody" Gibbs greeted.

"Jethro what are you doing here?" Ducky asked.

"Yeah I figured you'd be out at least until tomorrow." Nardo added.

"Are you OK?! Who's the kid?!" Abby cried.

"Yeah Boss, what's going on?" McGee asked.

"Is this the little guy?" Jimmy asked.

"Little guy?" Bishop questioned.

"Everybody this is my foster son, Tony." Gibbs introduced.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How will the team take the news? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	9. Valid Concerns

Tony grabbed Gibbs's shirt in his fists, buried his head in his new dad's chest and started to cry. Gibbs patted his son's back and assured him that he was going to be OK. The assuring words only made Tony cry harder and further bury himself in Gibbs's warm chest.

"Oh he's so cute!" Abby cried lunging at Tony.

"No" Tony whimpered forcing himself into Gibbs's chest and pulling his shirt so tight Gibbs could feel the fabric straining.

"Abby easy this kid scares easy." Gibbs warned.

"Sorry" Abby replied just a little too loud.

"Did you say that Tony was your foster son?" McGee asked.

"Yeah I just got him yesterday." Gibbs replied.

"He's a cute little guy." McGee commented.

"Well he is really cute." Bishop replied.

"Thanks" Gibbs replied.

"See I told you, you would get a foster child before you knew it." Jimmy replied.

"What?!" Abby demanded.

"What's wrong, Abbs?" Gibbs asked.

"How could you get a foster kid and not tell me! How could you only tell Jimmy! I thought I was special to you! You don't even like Jimmy!" Abby snapped.

"First of all Abby, I do like Jimmy. You and I may have a special relationship but that does not give you the right to decide who I like and who I don't. Secondly Jimmy only knows because he is the one who suggested I be a foster parent. He came to me a few months ago and told me that the adoption agency that Breena and him were using had mentioned a need for new foster parents. I put it off a long time but after Diane died. I realized that this was something I had to do." Gibbs explained.

"Jethro, may I speak with you privately?" Ducky asked.

"Yeah sure, come on Tony." Gibbs replied holding Tony close.

"Without Anthony" Ducky clarified.

"I can't really leave him. He doesn't take well to strangers." Gibbs explained.

"Mr. Palmer is great with children. I am sure he can handle Anthony for a few minutes." Ducky assured.

"Do you mind?" Gibbs asked Jimmy.

"Oh it's fine." Jimmy assured taking Tony from Gibbs's arms.

"NO! NO! NO!" Tony cried fighting against Jimmy.

"Hey little guy it's OK." Jimmy assured.

* * *

><p>Gibbs followed Ducky down to autopsy. He wondered what his friend needed to talk about that couldn't be discussed in front of Tony. He also wondered what exactly his oldest friend thought about his foster son. Ducky had remained uncharacteristically quiet during the whole time Gibbs was introducing the child to the group.<p>

"What's going on, Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"I have some concerns about your decision to take in Anthony." Ducky replied.

"I know he has his issues but I can make it work and make him feel comfortable." Gibbs assured.

"Anthony is not the one I am concerned about." Ducky clarified.

"What do you mean? Who else would you be concerned about?" Gibbs asked.

"You, Jethro! I am concerned about you!" Ducky snapped.

"Why would you be concerned about me?" Gibbs questioned.

"I am concerned about your whole decision to take in a foster child." Ducky explained.

"Why? A lot of people have foster kids? Leon did it back before he became director and Agent Merandez has nine foster kids." Gibbs explained.

"I am aware that there are a lot of foster parents out there and you being an agent has nothing to do with my concern." Ducky explained.

"Then what are you worried about?" Ducky asked.

"My main concern is your mental state when you made these decisions." Ducky explained.

"What are you talking about?" Gibbs questioned.

"Think about what you told us when you first introduced Anthony. You said that Jimmy had come to you months ago and suggested that you become a foster father but you did not agree to it until after Diane's tragic passing." Ducky explained.

"Yeah so?" Gibbs asked.

"Jethro! We all saw how Diane's death affected you! You kind of lost it and now you are saying that her death is the reason you chose to make such a major life decision. Then there is the fact that you took Anthony in on the anniversary of Shannon and Kelly's deaths." Ducky explained.

"I know that the decision came about at a bad time and Tony arrived on a bad day but I assure you that I did not let my grief guide my decision." Gibbs explained.

"Are you sure? Because this is a major decision. It is not buying a fancy sports car or dying your hair a strange color. It is taking on another human's life. A child's life and one with severe emotional issues at that." Ducky explained.

"Yes Duck the only reason I made the decision after Diane died was because it reminded me of how fragile life is. I saw how hurt Fornell and Emily were but how they leaned on each other and it made me realize how miserable I am completely alone and yes I know I have you guys but I wanted a family again. I also knew that I didn't want to dive into another marriage. Tobais and Emily made me realize that there was a child who needed somebody to lean on as much as I needed him or her. Yes I know that Tony came to me on Shannon and Kelly's anniversary but the only reason I agreed to take him in was because if I didn't take him right away. He would end up at the boy's home and I couldn't let that happen." Gibbs explained.

"If you can promise that this isn't some rash decision than I am thrilled for you and extremely supportive of Anthony and you." Ducky assured.

* * *

><p>At first Tony fought and kicked his way away from Jimmy. Jimmy had sat down on the floor of the bullpen so if Tony fell it wouldn't be too hard, from too far. He gently stroked the child's soft brown hair and the child flinched violently. Jimmy had suspected child abuse from the moment he meant Tony and this behavior confirmed it. He remembered when he was a kid. His mom was a social worker and they had, had several foster children when he was growing up. Most had been victims of abuse in one form or another. Tony's behavior was a dead give away for physical abuse and physical and emotional abuse tended to go hand and hand. Emotion abuse could exist without physical abuse but physical abuse rarely existed without emotional abuse. With how fearful Tony was of being touched and handled and his tense reaction to men. Made Jimmy suspect that sexual abuse was involved as well. His heart broke for this sweet child. He thought back to his mom's words about being around severely abused children. He was careful not to make too much noise or be too forceful.<p>

"Hey little fella. My name is Jimmy" Jimmy whispered.

"Are you going to hurt me, Jimmy?" Tony asked.

"No I don't hurt people." Jimmy assured.

"OK" Tony replied. He typically had a hard time excepting new people but this Jimmy guy seemed pretty harmless. He had learned not to trust anybody but something about Jimmy was so calming and reassuring.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The good news is that the team is accepting of Tony for the most part and Tony is finally learning to trust. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	10. Bonding or Trying To Anyway

Gibbs could not believe that Ducky had the nerve to question his mental state. Maybe the decision to take in a foster child did come at a dark tine in his life but he wasn't going crazy. He really did just want to give a child a second chance. Now that he had Tony. He was one hundred percent sure that he had made the right decision. He had assured his friend that his head was in the right place. Now all he had to do, all he wanted to do was get back to his son. Jimmy was a nice guy and he was great with kids but Tony wasn't like other children. He was so lost and broken. Gibbs left Ducky in autopsy and rode the elevator back up to the squad-room. The doors slid open and he spotted Jimmy sitting on the floor gently rocking Tony in his arms.

"HMMM" Tony whimpered.

"It's OK little guy, that's just the elevator. I bet Gibbs is back to take you home." Jimmy assured.

"Gibbs?" Tony asked.

"Yeah Tony I am back." Gibbs assured.

"Good" Tony replied.

"I hope he wasn't any trouble." Gibbs told Jimmy.

"He was no trouble at all." Jimmy assured.

"You are amazing with him." Gibbs commented.

"Thanks, he is a sweet kid." Jimmy replied.

"I mean it. You are amazing with him. It took me hours to get where you got in a matter of minutes. That is amazing." Gibbs explained.

"Thanks, uh my family had a few foster kids when I was growing-up. My mom was a social workers so it was mainly kids who needed a place to stay for a night or two in between foster homes or before they could be placed somewhere but a few times we had long-term fosters. The longest was about six months I think. So I know how to handle kids who have been abused." Jimmy explained.

"I never knew that." Gibbs commented.

"Well it's only important now because of Tony." Jimmy replied.

"Hey I am going to take Tony to get some supplies and let him pick out a toy or two. Would you like to join us or do you have work?" Gibbs asked.

"Oh yeah sure. I mean I will go talk to Dr. Mallard." Jimmy replied.

* * *

><p>Ducky was more than happy to give Jimmy the afternoon off to go and help Gibbs shop for Tony. It came as a relief to Gibbs that Tony had taken to Jimmy so well and so quickly. Jimmy was the most gentle and harmless person Gibbs had ever met but Tony was still so fragile and fearful. To him it was s sign that Tony may just be coming around. He knew that they still had a long road ahead of them but as long as they had each other and maybe a little help from Jimmy. They could get through it. Gibbs pulled into the parking lot of his favorite department store. Jimmy and him got out of the car and then he got Tony out of his booster seat. He picked Tony up in his arms and carried him inside.<p>

"I notice you carry Tony around a lot." Jimmy commented.

"He has a bad limp and it seems to hurt him to walk." Gibbs explained.

"Really?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah I am taking him to the doctor tomorrow to get checked out and make sure he doesn't have any serious problems." Gibbs explained.

"The social worker didn't give you and medical information?" Jimmy asked.

"No she didn't seem to care about her job at all." Gibbs replied.

"Really? Who was it?" Jimmy asked.

"Teresa Higgins" Gibbs replied.

"Oh" Jimmy replied.

"You know her?" Gibbs asked.

"Unfortunately" Jimmy replied.

"Well I think she is finally fired." Gibbs replied.

"Good" Jimmy replied.

* * *

><p>The instant they stepped in the store Gibbs regretted bringing Tony there on a Sunday afternoon. The place was full of screaming children and rowdy adults. Seconds after they stepped inside a dad and his son got into a screaming match in the toy department. The father's arguments were far from abusive. He was just frustrated and wanting to control his child's bad behavior but to Tony all screaming adults were the same and they all wanted to hurt him. He buried his face in Gibbs's chest and started to cry.<p>

"It's OK, Tony nobody is mad at you." Gibbs assured.

"No! No more! Wanna go now! Wanna go now!" Tony cried.

"Come on Tony don't you want to get some new clothes and a new toy?" Gibbs asked.

"No! Wanna go!" Tony cried.

"Oh really your child has a temper tantrum the second you walk in the door and you are still planning on getting him a toy. That is horrible parenting." An elderly woman complained.

"He is not having a tantrum. If you had any idea what this child has been through you wouldn't be so judgmental." Gibbs replied through gritted teeth.

* * *

><p>With the help of Jimmy, Gibbs got Tony calmed down enough to go through with the shopping trip. Their first stop was the clothing department. Where Tony picked out an assortment of clothes. Almost everything was either red and or had a football, basketball, or race-car on it. His favorite purchase though was a pair of red pajamas with bright yellow sports cars on them. He clung to them as they walked through the store. After Tony had enough clothes Gibbs took him to the toy department.<p>

"OK Tony you can pick out any toy you want." Gibbs said.

"Really? Any toy?" Tony asked.

"Yes try not to pick something to expensive but other than that anything you want." Gibbs explained.

"Thanks!" Tony cried.

* * *

><p>While Tony picked out his toy. Jimmy went to the baby toy aisle to pick up a couple of things for baby Palmer. Gibbs walked behind Tony and watched as he surveyed they toys. Two things ended up catching his eyes. The first was a bright yellow toy car. It wasn't anything to fancy just a large matchbox car or hot-wheels type car but the way Tony looked at it. You would think it was an expensive remote control car. The second toy was a floppy stuffed dog. A St. Bernard to be exact. For a long time Tony held both toys in his hands and looked back and forth between them. After a while he put both toys back on the shelf and started to walk away. Gibbs picked up the toys Tony had been looking at. The car was only $3.99 and the stuffed dog was $7.50. That seemed reasonable to Gibbs. He placed the toys in the cart and walked over to Tony.<p>

"Here little guy. Neither of these is too expensive. I think you deserve both." Gibbs explained.

"Really?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, now come on. Let's get you home." Gibbs replied.

"Home?" Tony asked.

"Yeah you are my son and you live with me now. Remember?" Gibbs explained.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Gibbs is slowly gaining Tony's trust. Tony visits the doctor in the next chapter but will they get good news? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	11. A Better Night

Gibbs drove Jimmy back to NCIS and then headed home with Tony. Preparing himself for another rough night. He dreaded the nights that were bound to lie ahead for him and Tony. He felt terrible for thinking about himself in that situation. As terrible as the night-terrors and incidents were for him they were hell for Tony. He looked at the child in the rear-view mirror. Tony was clinging to the stuffed dog that he had gotten. He remembered looking through the back-pack of belongings Teresa had given him when she dropped Tony off the day before. There were a couple of outfits and a worn and rough pair of pajamas that Gibbs had just thrown-out. As well as a grimy blue tooth-brush that was missing half of it's bristles and a pair of old sneakers that were clearly to small for the boy. That was all that Tony had in the world. It didn't take long for him to realize that Tony didn't have any toys. Nothing at all. Not even one of the small toys kids were supposed to be issued when placed into foster-care. As much as it broke his heart. To see a child with nothing. He was glad to be the one to let Tony pick out his first toys.

"Do you like your new toys, Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah" Tony replied.

"Good, so do you like dogs?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah" Tony replied.

"Are Saint Bernard's, your favorite?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know. I just liked this one." Tony replied.

"Well does he have a name?" Gibbs asked.

"No" Tony replied.

"Well I am sure you will think of one." Gibbs replied.

"Yeah, I like the car too." Tony replied.

"You like cars, don't you?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah, you can use cars to go away." Tony replied.

"To go away from what?" Gibbs asked.

"From people who hurt you." Tony replied.

* * *

><p>Gibbs set Tony on the living room floor while he went into the kitchen to make dinner. Tony lay on the floor and rolled his car back and fourth with one hand and cradled the dog with the other. He could not believe that Gibbs had gotten him toys. He had never had a toy before. Senior always told him that he didn't deserve toys because he had killed his mother and his foster-parents never cared to give him any. Except for the Walker's. They loved to buy toys that they knew Tony would love and then given them to Brody. Who would promptly destroy it in front of him and then start crying and tell his parents that Tony had broken his toy. Then he would get drug down the hall and get the shit beaten out of him by Mr. Walker. While Mrs. Walker took Brody for ice-cream and more new toys. Now he was with Gibbs and he had two toys of his own and there wasn't anybody around to take them away. Tony pushed the car and let it glide across the room. The car crashed hard into the wall. Tony abandoned his dog and ran across the room to inspect the damage. Ignoring the pain in his leg. The paint had chipped off the car and both the car and the wall had cracks in them. Tony picked up the car so he could hide the evidence and the front end snapped in half. If the car could break from being handled. What if the wall was the same way? Tony fell to the ground looking at the damaged wall. He tried to fight it but by the time he hit the floor he was in tears.<p>

"Tony? What's wrong?" Gibbs asked running into the room.

"I broke them." Tony sniffed.

"What did you brake?" Gibbs asked.

"My car and the wall." Tony replied holding his broken car in one hand and pointing to the wall with the other.

"Aw Tony you didn't do that. This car is defective if it brakes so easy." Gibbs assured taking the broken toy from Tony's hand.

"But it broke the wall when it hit it." Tony sniffed.

"Aw Tony that wall's been cracked for a long time." Gibbs assured.

"Really?" Tony sniffed.

"Yeah" Gibbs assured.

* * *

><p>Gibbs managed to get Tony to eat half of his dinner and then got him bathed. In his pajamas, and ready for bed. The next day he would try to get Tony to the doctor and then they would take the car back to the store. He didn't think he would buy another of that brand of car if that one broke so easily but he wasn't worried about that. All he cared about was getting his new son to trust and not be afraid. He tucked Tony in and then sat down beside his bed.<p>

"Goodnight Tony, I love you." Gibbs said kissing his son on the forehead.

"OK" Tony muttered

* * *

><p>Gibbs sat on the floor by his son's bedside. Relieved for a mostly good day. Ever since he first realized how damaged Tony was. He knew that there would be good and bad days and while bad days could turn good. It was more likely that good days were going to turn bad. The first hour of the night seemed to be going pretty smoothly. Tony's chest rose and fell and soft snores came out of the child's mouth. Gibbs looked outside. It was a clear and peaceful night. Once Tony was more adjusted nights like this would be perfect for bon-fires and toasting marshmallows. It was perfect. Almost too perfect. Gibbs opened the window and let the cold air flow into the room. Until Tony started to shiver. Then he quickly pulled the window shut and put another cover on Tony. He took one last look out the window before Tony began to stir in the bed. Unbeknownst to him he was being watched. No they were being watched.<p>

"NO! NO! HELP! NOOOO! IT HURTS!" Tony cried.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Who is watching Gibbs and Tony? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	12. The Need For Change

Ducky walked through the front-door of his best friend's home. He was surprised to see Jethro not sitting on the couch reading or fallen asleep with a half drunk glass of bourbon in his arms. It wasn't until he heard shuffling coming from the spare bedroom upstairs. That he remembered that Jethro was fostering a little boy named Anthony. He set the woodworking book he had borrowed down on the coffee table and started out the door. He was half-way out the door when curiosity got the best of him and he ended up walking upstairs. He found Jethro sitting on the floor of Tony's room. The window was open letting the cold air cool the room. He just stood behind the door where Jethro and Anthony couldn't see him but he could see them. He watched as Jethro pushed the window shut and then returned to his spot by Anthony's bed. Without warning the peaceful tranquility was interrupted by Anthony's frantic screams. He watched in amazement as Jethro gently but quickly woke Anthony and pulled him into a comforting hug. Jethro the still frightened child on to the floor and stripped the sheets off the bed. He placed the wet sheets into a plastic garbage bag and then carried Anthony out of the room and into the bathroom. Ducky was amazed that he could have gone unnoticed this long. It wasn't until his friend exited the bathroom with a blow-dryer and can of furniture cleaner back into the boy's room.

"Ducky? What on Earth are you doing here?" Gibbs asked.

"I just came back to return your woodworking book." Ducky explained

"Oh thanks did you find what you wanted?" Gibbs asked.

"I did but I don't think I can make such a fine piece of furniture myself. I would like to commission you to build the desk for me. I am sure you will know the one I am referring too. Of course I will pay you handsomely." Ducky explained.

"I'll do it for your birthday Duck" Gibbs replied.

"Oh Jethro you don't need to do that. You are a fine craftsmen you deserve pay." Ducky argued.

"I do it because I like it and you are my friend. I hate to cut this short but I need to get back to Tony and clean up." Gibbs replied.

"I understand but Jethro I must say. You are doing a fine job with Anthony. He is clearly a traumatized child and you handle him amazingly. He is truly lucky to have you as a foster-father. I am sorry that I doubted you." Ducky explained.

"I would never take a child I couldn't care for." Gibbs assured.

"I know that now but Jethro there is one more thing." Ducky replied.

"What is it Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"Please start locking your doors. I know you like the open door policy for your friends and co-workers but you have a child now and I could just have easily been a dangerous stranger or old nemesis wanting to bring harm to your or Anthony." Ducky explained.

"Will do Duck" Gibbs replied turning back into the bathroom.

"Very well I will clean Anthony's bed and toss the wet sheets and clothes into the washer before I leave." Ducky replied.

"Thanks Duck" Gibbs replied.

"I am going to lock the door on the way out." Ducky called.

* * *

><p>Gibbs got Tony cleaned up and tucked back into bed. Ducky's words were going around and around in his head. About how he couldn't just keep the door unlocked anymore. His friend was absolutely right and he could not believe that he had kept his doors unlocked when Tony was in the house. Anybody could have walked in and hurt him or worse hurt his sweet little Tony. Ducky had locked the door behind him after he left and Gibbs was eternally grateful to him. He knew that he could never keep Tony completely safe from every danger the world threw at him but he would do his best to make sure that his son had the safest life possible.<p>

"Who was the man you were talking to?" Tony asked as Gibbs tucked him back into bed.

"My friend Ducky from work." Gibbs replied.

"Why was he here?" Tony asked.

"He was just returning something he had borrowed." Gibbs explained.

"Oh he's not bad right?" Tony asked.

"No Ducky wouldn't hurt a fly." Gibbs assured.

"If you say so." Tony murdered.

"Tony, listen to me. I am not going to hurt you and I am not going to let anybody else hurt you. Please trust me." Gibbs replied.

"I can't. I just can't." Tony replied.

"Tony would you like to tell me about your nightmare?" Gibbs asked.

"It's too scary. I don't want to remember it." Tony replied.

"Sometimes it makes you feel better to talk about the things that scare you." Gibbs explained.

"I can't relive it." Tony whispered.

"It was about before you came here wasn't it?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah" Tony replied.

"It's OK that's over. It's all over." Gibbs assured.

"I can't forget. I can't let go. It will never be over." Tony sniffed.

* * *

><p>Gibbs stayed in Tony's room until he was sure his son was asleep. It was well after midnight before he finally got into his own room but he didn't mind at all. He couldn't complain about anything in his life after hearing what that sweet child had told him. He couldn't imagine being so young and having been so traumatized. First thing in the morning he would call CPS and see about getting Tony's medical records transferred to the pediatrician and while he had them on the phone. He would tell them that he wished to formerly adopt Tony. He didn't care what it took and how much pain it caused him. He was going to save that child from the hurt and maybe just maybe Tony's love would help heal his wounds the way he was healing Tony's.<p>

"You finally have a baby brother." Gibbs told the picture of Kelly that sat by his bedside.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry to scare you so bad at the end but at least Ducky made it clear to Gibbs that he can't just leave his door unlocked anymore. Tony goes to the doctor in the next chapter and Gibbs runs into an old friend who has a connection to Tony and reveals some of the child's dark past. Just a warning there will be some heavy and dark themes in the next chapter or two. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	13. Struggle

Gibbs was up bright and early the next morning to get Tony's appointment set-up. He knew that whatever was wrong with Tony's knee was probably nothing serious but he still wanted to get it looked at. Besides he figured that Tony should get a good check-up. Since he doubted that Senior or any of his previous fosters had cared to get him quality medical care and while he was sure that CPS would normally get him a physical. It wouldn't surprise him if Teresa had fudged the paperwork and never actually gotten Tony care. She had neglected to provide his medical records and history Gibbs had a quick shower and then got dressed. The last thing he did before going downstairs was peak in Tony's room to check on him. The child was in a fitful sleep. Tightly clutching his stuffed St. Bernard in his tony hands. He would have to ask Ducky for advice on calming his night terrors. He slowly walked down the stairs and sat down on the couch. Slowly dialing the number for Child Services. He sat through the robotic message at the beginning of the call before adding the three numbers of Pam's extension

"DC Child Services this is Pam speaking.

"Pam it's me Jethro Gibbs. Tony's foster father."

"How may I help you Mr. Gibbs?"

"I need Tony's medical records. I was going to take him to the doctor to get his limp checked out."

"Teresa didn't give you his records?"

"No, she barely gave me anything."

"Do you have the name of the pediatrician you were going to use or were you going to take him to a specialist?"

"Just a regular pediatrician for now, Dr. Stewart."

"OK what office is he with?"

"Stewart, Monroe, and Fowler"

"OK got it. I will email Tony's records to him right away."

"Thanks"

"Hold on... What the? Son of a bitch!"

"What's going on?"

"I don't know his records are just gone. It's like Tony never existed."

"Are you sure?"

"I got a 404 error."

"Do you have paper records?"

"We should but no more than you unless Teresa didn't give you his birth certificate and history of foster care."

"No I have that,"

"OK well I am going to try and recover Tony's files. I have sent Dr. Stewart an email explaining the situation and providing my phone number."

"Thank you"

"Your welcome and good luck Gibbs."

* * *

><p>Gibbs grabbed the folder containing what little information he had on Tony. He could not believe that Teresa would erase Tony's history from CPS's computers. Why did she hate Tony so much? He was the sweetest kid. Surveying the thin stack of papers he considered himself lucky to have. He wished that Pam had been able to give him more information but he didn't blame her for having limited knowledge. She dealt with hundreds if not thousands of kids every year. She couldn't possibly memorize all the information for all of them. He sat the folder by the door and then prepared a quick breakfast. For himself and Tony. Once everything was ready he went upstairs and woke-up his son.<p>

"Tony? Get up it's morning." Gibbs called.

"The sun's up! I slept late! I'm sorry. Am I in trouble?" Tony asked.

"No Tony you are not in trouble you woke up when I called you. Now come on let's get you dressed and then get you fed. We have a big day today." Gibbs explained.

"What are we doing?" Tony asked nervously.

"I have to take you to the doctor." Gibbs explained.

"The doctor? But you said I wasn't in trouble! Why are you gonna hurt me?" Tony asked.

"Tony the doctor does not hurt you. He helps you." Gibbs assured.

"No! He hurt me! My dad said I deserved it!" Tony cried.

"Tony listen to me. This is a good doctor. He is going to help you not hurt you like the one your dad took you to." Gibbs assured.

"No! I don't want to go! Don't make me!" Tony cried running from the room.

* * *

><p>Gibbs managed to catch Tony and get him dressed and to eat breakfast. It was getting Tony out of the house and into the car that proved to be the biggest challenge. For a such a small and frail boy Tony was surprisingly strong. Not strong enough to cause severe harm to an adult as Teresa had claimed but strong enough that Gibbs had some bruises on his side and legs. He was sure that he would have to explain Tony's frantic and fearful screams to the neighbors later but that boy had screamed enough the past forty-eight hours. That Gibbs figured if the authorities were to be called. They would have been contacted long ago. Getting Tony into the doctors office proved to be even more challenging than getting him to the car.<p>

"NOOOOOOOOOO! STOP! LET ME GO! LET ME DOWN!" Tony screamed as he kicked Gibbs's side and hip.

"Tony please calm down. You have to see the doctor. I know it's scary but it is necessary." Gibbs said.

"No! No! No!" Tony cried.

"Well somebody isn't a fan of the doctors." One of the other father's commented.

"No my daughter hated the doctor too and I knew how to trick her into being good but this little guy is a foster child and we have only been together two days." Gibbs explained.

"My wife was the only one who could get my daughter to the doctor when she was a kid. Anytime I tried we both ended up in tears. She passed away a few months back though. Thank God, Emily got over her fear of the doctors long ago or I don't know what I would do." The other father explained.

"Tobais?" Gibbs asked.

"Jethro? You got your foster?" Fornell asked.

"Yeah this is uh this is Tony. Tony this is my friend Tobais Fornell." Gibbs introduced.

"Papa Toby?" Tony asked shyly.

"Baby DiNutso?" Fornell questioned.

"You two know each other?" Gibbs asked surprised by how calm Tony had become.

"Papa Toby helped me when my foster family hurt me." Tony explained.

"Tobais?" Gibbs asked in a whisper.

"I removed Tony from his foster family back in two-thousand thirteen. He was such a sweet little guy. I befriended him pretty quickly." Fornell explained.

"What happened?" Gibbs asked.

"I will tell you later." Fornell replied.

"OK uh I put Tony to bed at nine. So come by anytime after that or before dinner at six." Gibbs replied.

"I will probably come by later. Emily has strep but Diane's sister moved in down the street. So I can get her to stay with Emily while I am out." Fornell explained.

"Sounds good" Gibbs replied.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Fornell reveals something dark about Tony's past in the next chapter. Just a warning it will be extremely disturbing. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	14. Unimaginable

Tony was feeling a lot better after running into Papa Toby but he was still scared to death. He had always hated doctors. A common fear in young children but his fear was real. His dad used to take him to the doctor when he was in trouble. He would give Tony shots of stuff that made him feel light-headed and sick. He had tied Tony to the table before and wouldn't let him get up for two whole days. He would tackle him and choke him with the stethoscope and shove stuff down his throat. Senior would just sit in the room and say that he deserved it and he was a bad boy. Tony buried his head in Gibbs's chest and made himself as small as possible. Gibbs took a clip-board from the receptionist and walked over to a chair against the wall. Gibbs sat in the chair and filled out the paperwork. When he was done. He gave the paperwork back to the receptionist and then they waited. Somebody called Gibbs's name and he stood up walked back to a small exam room. Tony was still trying to make himself invisible.

"You must be Tony." A nurse greeted walking into Tony's room.

"No" Tony whimpered.

"He's shy. He had a rough time before he came to me." Gibbs explained.

"Well I am Martha and Dr. Stewart and I are going to take real good care of you." Martha assured.

"No hurt?" Tony asked shyly.

"Of course not." Martha assured.

* * *

><p>Gibbs separated Tony from his body and placed him on the exam table. Martha helped him down and over to the scale. Tony looked at the machine nervously. Until Gibbs stepped on it and demonstrated what it was for. When he stepped off unscathed Tony climbed onto the machine and allowed Martha to check his height and weight. She furrowed her brow and scribbled something on the clip-board. After that she gave Gibbs a small cup and instructed Gibbs to take him into the bathroom and help him pee into the cup. Gibbs nodded and held the cup over the toilet so Tony could aim. Without making too much mess. Once the cup was filled they flushed the toilet and washed their hands. Gibbs gave the cup back to Martha who scribbled Tony's name on the label and then left the room. A few minutes later Dr. Stewart entered the room holding the clip-board.<p>

"Hi, Tony I am Dr. Stewart. I understand you have a fear of doctors." Dr. Stewart greeted.

"Doctors hurt me." Tony explained.

"Well I can't promise this visit won't be without some discomfort. I can assure you that I am not going to hurt you." Dr. Stewart explained.

"No shots" Tony pleaded.

"Unfortunately you are do for a couple of boosters." Dr. Stewart explained.

"No" Tony whimpered.

"I don't like shots either but they are necessary. Just sit still and we will get the shots out of the way first." Dr. Stewart explained.

"OK" Tony agreed.

* * *

><p>Dr. Stewart gave Tony his shots and then he gave Tony his exam. Carefully patting his body from head to toe checking for anything out of the ordinary. He scribbled some stuff on the clip-board and then looked in Tony's ears and set him back on the table and asked him to read the eye chart.<p>

" w" Tony read.

"Hmm" Dr. Stewart commented writing something on the clip-board.

"Is everything OK?" Gibbs asked.

"He read the first two lines perfectly but after that there was some struggle. You need to get him an appointment with the optometrist right away." Dr. Stewart explained.

"Is there anything else?" Gibbs asked.

"Tony is abnormally short for his size." Dr. Stewart explained.

"So maybe his parents were short." Gibbs commented.

"He is also severely underweight even for his size. It is extremely disturbing to me especially since his mother died of cancer shortly after his birth and was ill while pregnant." Dr. Stewart explained.

"Are you telling me Tony is sick?" Gibbs asked.

"I hope not but I am going to have to draw some blood and send it off to the lab. Of course Tony seems healthy otherwise. He may have been preterm and still be behind." Dr. Stewart explained.

"What about his knee?" Gibbs asked.

"You had mentioned that he had pain in his right knee. I have arranged for an x-ray to be taken right after the blood-work is complete." Dr. Stewart explained.

Tony buried his head in Gibbs's chest while Dr. Stewart drew his blood. After the blood-work was finished Dr. Stewart led them down the hall. Dr. Stewart placed a heavy lead apron with the "Superman" logo across the chest. After the x-ray Gibbs and Tony went into a smaller waiting room to await the results.

"I have Tony's x-rays." Dr. Stewart said entering the room.

"What's going on?" Gibbs asked.

"Unfortunately Tony has an old knee injury that never healed right. He has a crack that is going is going to require surgery." Dr. Stewart explained.

"Are you sure?" Gibbs asked.

"He is going to need a pin to heal the wound. He is probably going to require more surgery when he gets older but this should be good for now." Dr. Stewart explained.

"When?" Gibbs asked.

"We have a slot for two weeks from Friday at ten in the morning." Dr. Stewart explained.

"OK" Gibbs replied.

"We will have the results of his blood-work by this evening. Try not too worry too much though. I am sure that he is fine but kids who were born to mothers who had cancer during the pregnancy have to be screened for cancers for the first few years of their life." Dr. Stewart explained.

"Makes since" Gibbs replied.

* * *

><p>After the appointment Gibbs treated Tony to ice-cream and pizza for lunch. Once they were home Gibbs began preparing for Tony's surgery. He had two weeks to prepare but he needed a distraction. What if Tony did have cancer? What if he wasn't strong enough to survive? What if it was too late? He came into the living room after calling to arrange time off with Leon and found Tony lying on the couch looking at the TV. He would have to get cable set up once Tony was settled in a bit. He arranged an optometrist appointment for Tony for Wednesday at four-thirty. He was taking dinner out of the oven when he got the call. He fed Tony and got him dressed for bed. He tucked Tony in at exactly nine PM. He had found Kelly's old baby monitor and carried it downstairs with him. He could hear Tony tossing and turning but so far there were no screams. At nine fifteen he heard the doorbell ring. He got up and answered the door. He ushered his friend inside and led him down to the basement.<p>

"So how is the little guy?" Fornell asked sitting down on the workbench.

"OK" Gibbs replied.

"Just OK?" Fornell asked.

"He has an optometrist appointment on Wednesday and he is having knee surgery two weeks from Friday." Gibbs explained.

"Poor kid" Fornell sighed.

"His mom died of cancer when he was about a month old. She was sick while she was pregnant. So they had to test him for cancer." Gibbs explained.

"Shit I had forgotten about that. How did it go?" Fornell asked.

"Thank God, everything is negative." Gibbs replied.

"That is wonderful. I am so glad he isn't sick. He is such a sweet little guy and he has been through so much already." Fornell explained.

"I know" Gibbs replied.

"You are probably wondering what happened to him a year and a half ago. That caused me to have to remove him from his foster family." Fornell explained.

"Yeah what happened?" Gibbs asked.

"It started out as a simple prostitution sting by some Baltimore LEO's. They nabbed a girl and took her in. Upon further investigation they found that she was a minor only sixteen years old. It didn't take long for her to confess that her foster parents had forced her into prostitution. There were eight kids in the home including the girl who was caught. The five oldest kids had been forced into prostitution and the two middle children were being appraised by human traffickers. The seven older children had been removed from the home but the youngest was missing. I went down to the basement to look for evidence and that's when I found him. He was chained to the wall and there was a big burly man on top of him forcing himself into the poor child. Tony was screaming in pain. He was only three and a half years old and that was how he spent his days. Being raped by adults who were attracted to little boys by the grace of God. He was clear of diseases." Fornell explained.

"Oh my God. Tony my poor Tony." Gibbs whispered.

"I am sorry Jethro." Fornell apologized.

"He just suffered so much. It's not fair." Gibbs sobbed.

"Jethro, please don't cry." Fornell pleaded.

"You don't know what it's like, Tobais. He has night terrors every night. He is so damaged and broken he can't trust." Gibbs explained.

"But he is with you." Fornell replied.

"He wets the bed every night. I had to buy supplies today. The nightmares are so intense. He just loses control." Gibbs explained.

"Poor baby" Fornell replied.

"NO! NOOOOOO! NO!" Tony screamed from upstairs.

"Speak of the devil." Gibbs sighed.

* * *

><p>Gibbs raced upstairs to his son's room. With Fornell following close behind. Gibbs opened the door and carefully awoke Tony. Luckily the "GoodNights" had done there jobs and all he had to do was change Tony's pull-up and get him cleaned up. He was getting Tony into the bathtub when he noticed that something was off. He placed his hand on the boy's forehead and furrowed his brow.<p>

"What's wrong?" Fornell asked.

"Tony's running a fever." Gibbs replied.

"Poor kid what's wrong?" Fornell asked.

"He had a few booster shots today. It is probably just a reaction." Gibbs explained.

"Poor little guy is having a hard time." Fornell commented.

"I am just glad that he is with me and is getting the care he deserves." Gibbs replied.

"I know you will. Just let me know if you need any help." Fornell replied.

"Thanks Tobais, I will." Gibbs replied.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Poor Tony at least Gibbs knows some of his past and he is healthy for the most part. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	15. Fever

Gibbs lifted Tony from the cool bath water. He carefully dried his son off and changed him into a fresh GoodNight and replaced his jammies. Tony was snoring softly in his arms. He loved this time. Tony was so calm, so relaxed. He was smart enough to know that it wouldn't last. More nightmares would come and if they didn't something would happen the next day that would set Tony back. He carried Tony to his room and lay him on his bed. While he ran to the master bathroom and grabbed his thermometer. He carefully stuck it in Tony's mouth and waited. When it beeped his pulled it out of his mouth and raised it to his eyes. When he saw the reading he shook his head and stroked Tony's hot forehead.

"How bad is it?" Fornell asked.

"One hundred" Gibbs replied.

"That's scary do you want to take him to the ER?" Fornell asked.

"Not now I am just going to watch him." Gibbs replied.

"You sure?" Fornell asked.

"He is terrified of doctors and hospitals. I don't want to take him in unless I have to." Gibbs explained.

"Alright well let me know if you need anything." Fornell replied.

"We should be good for tonight but thanks for offering. Go home and take care of Emily. I can call Ducky or Jimmy if I need help." Gibbs explained.

"If your sure." Fornell replied.

"Lock the door on the way out!" Gibbs called.

"Really?" Fornell asked.

"Ducky said it would be safer for Tony." Gibbs explained.

* * *

><p>Gibbs drug his air mattress up from the basement and placed it in Tony's room. He blew it up and then grabbed his pillow and some sheets from the linen closet. He would be spending another night in Tony's room. Hoping to God that Tony wouldn't suffer any more night terrors or that his fever wouldn't shoot up. The idea of having to rush a feverish and already traumatized Tony to the ER late at night was cause for dread. He was almost asleep when Tony sat up in bed.<p>

"Gibbs?" Tony asked.

"What is it Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"I feel really bad" Tony replied.

"How?" Gibbs asked.

"I am hot and I just feel icky." Tony explained.

"Let me take your temperature. If it is any higher than when I checked before I am going to have to take you to the ER." Gibbs replied.

"No more doctors" Tony whimpered.

"You only have to go to the doctor if your fever has gotten worse." Gibbs assured.

* * *

><p>Gibbs checked Tony's temperature again and to his dismay it had gone up. Not by much it was only one hundred point four but he had assured Fornell he would get Tony checked out if the fever went up anymore. Hoping to get out of taking Tony to the ER and putting him under anymore stress he called Ducky to see what he thought.<p>

"Hello?"

"Hey Duck it's me."

"Jethro it is after midnight is everything alright?"

"Not really"

"What's wrong? Are you injured?"

"No Tony is running a fever. He had a little reaction to his booster shot. I was wondering if I needed to take him to the ER."

"Oh dear how high?"

"One hundred point four"

"One hundred and four?! Jesus Christ, Jethro! You need to get him checked out."

"No I said one hundred point four"

"OK that isn't too bad. Just monitor him and if it doesn't break or if it shoots up in the next few hours take him and get him checked out but remain calm. Most people run fevers after having booster shots. He should be fine."

"Thanks Duck"

"It's no problem and tell Anthony to get better."

"Will do"

* * *

><p>Gibbs spent the rest of the night curled up on the air-mattress by Tony's bed. Every half-hour he would wake up and check Tony's temperature. It rose to one hundred and one. He called Ducky back and he told him that was still not to concerning but if it hadn't dropped within an hour or two. To call back and he would come over and check Tony out. He also reminded Gibbs that a lot of time a fever would shoot up right before it broke. Sure enough when Gibbs checked Tony again half an hour later. It was back to normal. He had done it he had gotten Tony through a fever without any panic major panic or having to rush him to the ER. He looked out the window and saw that the sun was starting to come up. He left a semi peaceful Tony asleep in his room and went downstairs to get breakfast ready and read the paper. He was sipping his coffee and reading the front page when he heard his phone ring.<p>

"Hello?"

"Jethro it's Leon"

"What can I do for ya?" Gibbs asked.

"First of all congratulations on Tony."

"Thank you he is a blessing."

"Children are and that's why I really hate to ask you this but do you know when you will be back at the office?"

"Tony has an eye doctor appointment tomorrow and I am going to try and get him in school today. If I can get him enrolled I will be back Thursday."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah uh I am going to need more time in a two weeks because Tony is going to need knee surgery."

"That's rough poor kid. If you need I can put you on paternity leave?"

"Jimmy said that was only three weeks. So I'd only get one week to be with him in rehab."

"How about I give you three weeks then."

"Is that legal?"

"It is fine."

* * *

><p>It was eight in the morning and Gibbs was about to go upstairs and get Tony up. He had made bacon and eggs and poured two glasses of orange juice. The doorbell rang and out of habit he started to yell "come in". Until he remembered that he had been locking the doors the past couple of nights. He wiped his hands on his jeans and walked over to the front door.<p>

"Hello?" Gibbs greeted opening the door.

"Your lock broken, Leroy?" The person on the other side asked.

"No John I uh I have a foster son now and Ducky told me to start locking the door." Gibbs explained.

"You got a foster kid?" John asked.

"Yeah Tony" Gibbs replied.

"Isn't getting a foster son something you should tell your big brother?" John asked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Surprise! Gibbs has a brother. I know he doesn't on the show but I wanted him to have a family member that was alive to meet Tony and I had already said that Jack was dead. New chapter will be up soon please review and thanks for reading.**


	16. Uncle John Gibbs

Gibbs studied his older brother's expression. John didn't seem angry but he was certainly disappointed and seemed hurt. Admittedly he felt a little bad for not informing his only living family about his decision to take in a foster-child. He wasn't doing it to be mean. John was just a stubborn hard headed Gibbs man and would most likely try to talk him out of it.

"I am sorry I didn't tell you John but I was worried you'd try to talk me out of it." Gibbs explained.

"Why would I talk you out of it?" John asked.

"I don't know you are like dad and hate that I took such a dangerous job. You would probably tell me that I could get killed and leave the kid." Gibbs explained.

"Well that is a risk but Jethro you are amazing with Donna and I's kids. You should be a parent again but you also need to plan for you know if something does happen to you." John explained.

"I know and I am thinking of putting you and Donna as God-Parents." Gibbs explained.

"Thank you" John replied.

"Well you are family." Gibbs replied.

"So how long have you had this kid?" John asked.

"His name is Tony, he is five years old and he has been with me since Saturday." Gibbs explained.

"You got him on the anniversary of Shannon and Kelly's deaths?" John asked.

"Yeah" Gibbs replied.

"They must have sent him to you." John replied.

"They did" Gibbs agreed.

"So can I meet the little guy?" John asked.

"Of course but before you do. Tony was horribly abused by his father and previous foster families. He is incredibly fearful and sensitive. Please be careful and don't take it personally if he doesn't trust you right away." Gibbs explained.

"I will be careful." John assured.

* * *

><p>John Gibbs was only thirteen months older than his younger brother. His real name was Jackson Matthias Gibbs Jr but he looked just like Ann Gibbs's father John and she had started calling him that when he was little as a nickname and it stuck. John was always more like Jack the calm, gentle, and loving type but outgoing and tough as well. While Jethro was more like Ann a little more on the shy side but brave enough to fight until he got what he wanted and very strong willed. John was the more academically inclined of the Gibbs boys. He had even graduated high-school at sixteen and gotten into Medical School at nineteen. He had wanted to follow in Jack's footsteps and join the Air-Force but he was color-blind and thus was unable to fly a plane. Discouraged by this he went to medical school. He had his own practice in Nevada for a while but after Anna was born he decided to move the family back to DC. So they could be closer to the family and he landed a job in the ER at Bethesda. He couldn't make his own hours anymore but he was paid three times as much and the benefits were amazing. Being on the front-lines of the local Navy hospital he had been Jack's eyes and ears. Jethro could no longer hide injuries from his family.<p>

The biggest difference between John and Jethro was that John had been happily married for twenty years now. He had been engaged before to a woman named Alexis. Until she dumped him and shattered his heart. They were due to get married five days after Shannon and Kelly were killed and Jethro was injured but he chose to post-pone the wedding until after the funeral and when his younger brother was well enough to attend. She gave him the ultimatum they get married as scheduled of she left. John told her to get out and didn't regret it for a second. His only regret was that the only reason Jack brought his girlfriend to Shannon and Kelly's funeral was because of his break-up. OK that wasn't true at all that was poor judgment on Jack's part but John still blamed himself. Six months after the break-up he met Donna. When she brought her six year old son Sam in to his office with a broken arm. When Sam's regular pediatrician returned from working with "Doctors Without Borders". Donna asked John out and they had they got married two years later and four years after that had their eldest son Lucas Jackson (named for his grandfathers) three years after that they welcomed their second son John Steven and then six years later they welcomed their third child and only daughter Anna Kelly. John and his family had always been extremely close to Jethro and when he wasn't talking to Jack. John was the one who relayed information to him about Jethro and kept the peace in the family. Donna was an author and dedicated her first book to Shannon and Kelly and she and John were among the few Jethro would open up to. His niece and nephews were extremely close to their uncle. Luke wanted to join the Marines and Anna had learned to play piano so Uncle Jethro would always have a piece of his little girl. As for Steve well Steve liked redheads...

* * *

><p>Gibbs took several deep breaths before allowing John inside and taking him upstairs. He had no idea how this would play out but he was fully prepared for Tony to freak out. He slowly opened Tony's door and gently approached his bed.<p>

"Gibbs?" Tony asked.

"Yes Tony I am here." Gibbs replied.

"Am I in trouble?" Tony asked.

"No you have done nothing wrong." Gibbs assured.

"I always do bad stuff." Tony sighed.

"No you do not." Gibbs assured.

* * *

><p>John watched in amazement at how his baby brother handled Tony. Jethro had always had a soft spot for kids especially after Kelly died but still. They way he went above and beyond for Tony and made sure he knew that he was valued amazed him.<p>

"Can I come in?" John asked softly from the door.

"Sure" Gibbs replied.

"Who's that? Why is he here? Is he going to hurt me?" Tony asked.

"No Tony this is my brother John. Your uncle." Gibbs introduced.

"Are you nice like Gibbs?" Tony asked.

"Yeah little guy I am a good guy. Just like my brother." John assured.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Don't worry John is a good guy. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


End file.
